


Soft Like Snow

by SmutKnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Boots - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Snowball Fight, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, armour, blowjob, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: After successfully fending off the Wild Hunt, Geralt and Ciri unwind in the snow. Caught off guard by the spritely woman, the nature of their relationship turns lewd in an instant.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Soft Like Snow

Geralt stood in the courtyard of Kaer Morhen, surveying the damage to the doors and walls. He swore Ciri had done more damage to the keep than the Wild Hunt, that damned blast of power had damn near toppled every inch of the walls. He winced, probing with cautious fingers at his chest through his dark navy leather armour. Damn girl had almost broken his ribs hurling him against the walls like that. Satisfied that the injury was nothing more than some substantial bruising, he checked over his armour and weaponry to make sure everything was in working order. He unsheathed his blades, studying their edges. He thumbed the blade, frowning disapprovingly. A little blunt, but when wasn’t it lately. He sheathed his iron sword and inspected the silver one. It had been a few hours since she’d driven the Wild Hunt off, it had looked grim for most of them for a while there, especially Vesemir. Old bastard didn’t know how to die right , however. Triss was able mend his spine with just a few incantations. He’d have to live off soup and liquor for a few weeks, but that probably wouldn’t bother the old timer too much.

Lost in thought, Geralt fiddled with the edge of his silver blade a little too roughly, a drop of crimson dripping down onto the white snow below. He snapped back to reality, grunting approvingly at the sharpness of his blade. He held it up, ready to hoist it over his shoulder and back into its sheath, when he noticed a glint from something behind…

With lightning fast reactions, he pivoted on his feet, skidding slightly in the settling snow, slicing upwards through whatever projectile was headed for him. A resultant spray of cold wet snow against his face told him the nature of the projectile. He didn’t even need to use his Witcher senses to be able to tell who had launched it at him, either. 

“ _ You damn near bust up my ribs with your little power trip, Ciri” _ Geralt complained, sheathing his silver blade and indignantly shaking the snow from his hair. 

The moment he’d let go of the handle of his sword, another snowball hurtled through the air. Geralt looked unimpressed at the armoured woman wandering towards him, unflinching as the projectile impacted his shoulder. Ciri smirked, throwing a catching a well-formed snowball in her hand over and over as she sauntered over to Geralt, a smug smirk upon her face. She stopped a few feet away from him, eyeing him up and down.

“ _ You look fine to me old man” _ She teased, noting he stood as tall as ever so he couldn’t have been that hurt. “ _ Besides, I am sorry. Though I can’t help but think that maybe if you weren’t a human icicle I wouldn’t have had to resort to such extreme measures.” _ She continued, knowing well enough that Geralt would have kept his cool and struck them all down with her at his side, had he not been caught off guard.

Geralt grunted in annoyance, rolling his eyes. “ _ Someone had to hold the gate, you know full well that it was to buy you time.” _ He explained, a slight shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the freezing fog enveloping him. “ _ Where are the others? Celebrating no doubt?” _ He inquired, gazing around the empty and partially destroyed courtyard. 

Ciri nodded, her warm breath leaving her lips as cloudy and white as the fog itself from earlier. “ _ They’re no fools, well, at least not all of them. They know the Hunt will keep after me. But for now, the Wild Hunt need to lick their wounds and we should enjoy the respite while we can.” _ Ciri remarked, admittedly having drunk a quick tankard of mead herself before coming to check on Geralt. 

Of course, even from a few feet away, he was able to smell the alcohol on her breath. He shook his head with a disapproving grin upon his face. Ciri reeled back, ready to nail him once more with the tightly packed snow in her hand. With a flick of his wrist, a wave of fresh snow rose up and toppled Ciri to the ground before she could throw, Geralt having cast Aard preemptively. He laughed heartily as he watched her splutter and struggle to get back to her feet, her hair and armour caked in snow. 

“ _ I may be an ‘old man’, but that just means I know more tricks than you” _ Geralt remarked smugly, bending down and crafting a tightly packed snowball in his fist. 

“ _ Is that so?” _ Ciri remarked, her voice coming from somewhere behind him. Sure enough, he looked to where she had been standing and she was gone. A crunch under foot to his left betrayed her presence, and he reeled round with his hand up, ready to block the inevitable clump of snow heading his way. With some confusion, he saw that her arms were crossed against her breastplate, her hands empty. He lowered his hand, grinning.

“ _ Wasted your opportunity” _ He observed, just as a snowball fell straight down from above and left clumps of snow atop his head. Ciri was unable to contain herself any longer, bursting into laughter at the sight of the humiliated Geralt. 

“ _ Wasted your opportunity” _ Ciri repeated back in a jovial mocking tone between fits of laughter. Geralt grumbled, dropping the snowball from his hands into the steadily accumulating snow below. Just as Ciri paused to wipe a tear from her eyes, she opened them wide as she heard movement, Geralt charging towards her with his shoulders low. She had just enough time to gasp before he collided with her, lifting her up by the waist and dropping her down with him on top of her in a snowbank piled against the wall. Ciri struggled against his grip, Geralt quickly moved his hands to her wrists held her down whilst straddling her straddling her. The pair breathed heavily as Geralt beamed down at her, a pout across her rouge lips. 

“ _ You let your guard down, was that not one of the first things I taught you? Never take your eyes off your- _ **_mmph_ ** _ ”  _ Geralt was cut short, his eyes widening as Ciri leaned upwards, planting a kiss upon his lips. She withdrew quickly, enjoying the shocked expression on his face, before leaning back up and placing her lips against his once more. She let them linger there for a moment, Geralt able to taste the mead upon her lips. When she finally broke the kiss, she lay her head back against the snow, batting her eyelashes at the Witcher holding her down. Geralt was speechless, a mixture of conflicting feelings tying his stomach into knots.

“ _ What was that about letting your guard down?” _ She teased back, biting her lip slightly as her eyes flicked between his lips and his wide startled eyes. 

“ _ Ciri we… can’t do…” _ Geralt began to protest, letting go of her wrists and getting ready to stand back up. Ciri had other plans however. As soon as he let go of her wrists, she had her hands upon his face, pulling him in for another kiss. He protested still slightly, his body rigid with uncertainty, but as soon as Ciri slipped her sweet tongue between his lips he felt all resistance melt from his mind. He grabbed her by the waist, pushing his tongue against hers as she smirked into the kiss. The Witchers lay in the snow bank, enjoying their heated exchange of saliva, Ciri moaning gently into the passionate kiss. Even through the reinforced leather of his crotch guard, Ciri could feel Geralt’s excitement. She broke the kiss, a single silvery strand of saliva connecting their bottom lips.

“ _ Why don’t we take this somewhere… warmer” _ Ciri grinned, using her knee to rub gently against his bulge. Geralt breathed heavily for a few moments, seemingly considering the proposal. At once he got to his feet, dusting the snow off of his leather armour. Ciri looked up at him, pouting slightly, wondering if maybe he’d decided enough was enough despite the obvious excitement brewing beneath his trousers. Ciri flinched slightly as he wrenched his arm down towards her, holding his hand out for her to grasp. She beamed up at him, gently taking his hand, him deftly lifting her to her feet. He helped to dust the snow off her shoulders, hair and back, catching her off guard by roughly grabbing her ass. 

“ _ Lead on” _ Geralt insisted, grinning as he watched Ciri’s ass sway from side to side ever so slightly as she sauntered into the castle, Geralt following close behind her.

The pair wandered into the old castle, Ciri taking Geralt by the hand and leading him down into the old workshop. A heavy wooden workbench in the middle of the room was covered in rusted hilts and chipped silver blades. Geralt put his arms down on the table and cleared the counter top in one fell swoop, causing a great clatter of metal against stone. Ciri smirked at how eager he was, gasping as he turned around and easily lifted her by her waist. She wrapped her legs around him as the two passionate kissed once more. After a few moments, Geralt kissed his way down her neck, unbuckling her plate and leather breastplate and shoulder guards with one hand, clattering to the ground with the rest of the discarded metal.

He lowered her so that she was sat upon the work bench, Ciri staring up at him with lustful smokey eyes as she unbuckled the belts holding up her chain-clad skirt. The heavy leather and interwoven maille fell to the ground between them both. From the waist down she was wearing nothing but a pair of black dainty panties, and her thick leather high heeled boots that came up to just below her knees. Geralt licked his lips as Ciri found herself blushing slightly from the eagerness in his golden eyes. 

At once Geralt dropped to his knees, moving between her soft pale thighs. He gripped them both eagerly, squeezing her soft tender flesh, causing a slight moan from the half-armoured woman. Geralt, sensing an upper hand over the confident spritely woman, rubbed his thumb against the fabric of her panties slightly. Ciri bit her lip, feeling him rubbing at first at her clit, then moving down to her entrance. Geralt at once could feel the sticky damp of her excitement absorbed into the delicate fabric, causing him to grin slightly.

“ _ Wow, so turned on already from just some kissing and roughhousing? Someone’s a little repressed.” _ He teased, rubbing her clit once more through the steadily dampening fabric of her panties. 

“ _ Or maybe I’ve just been fantasizing about being with my mentor for some time now” _ She shot back, fluttering her long eyelashes back at Geralt, a smug look upon her face. She brushed a stray strand of ashen blonde hair from her face, eagerly anticipating Geralt’s next move. 

She didn’t need to wait long. Geralt greedily moving her black cotton panties to the side, revealing the glistening lips of her pussy. No stranger to providing oral pleasure to a woman, he quickly pressed his lips around her clit, massaging her sensitive bump with his tongue. Despite her anticipation, this sudden rush of pleasure caught Ciri completely off guard and she gripped his hair roughly as she threw her head back in ecstasy. As he had done many times before when servicing a woman, he hooked his arms under her thighs, holding her legs steady. He continued to lap at her sensitive clit over and over, her pleasure-filled moans echoing around the dusty workshop. 

Geralt’s tongue venture south, exploring between her lips, tasting her glistening nectar. Her slightly sweet mess clung to his tongue, and not satisfied with just a taste, he plunged his tongue inside her. Ciri gripped his hair tighter within her fist, squeezing his head slightly between her thighs as the spasmed. Geralt plunged his tongue as deep as he could inside of her, feeling her warm slick walls tighten slightly from the pleasure. He continued eating her out for several minutes, Ciri desperately trying to stave off the growing climax, wanting this to continue on forever. 

Soon enough however, the Witcher’s tender tongue swirling about her clit sent her over the edge. She gripped the workbench hard, throwing her head back in pleasure as she cried out. Discarded tools and weapons hung on wall mounts shook slightly as the woman came, her powers still strong from the use of them earlier. Her thighs quivered and squeezed his face tighter as her walls tightened, a few messy drops of her lust splashing out down her thighs, dripping onto the floor below. The woman breathed heavily, struggling to form words as Geralt got to his feet, grinning ear to ear with pride at a job well done. He leaned down, caressing her beet-red cheeks as she looked dreamily at him.

“ _ Awfully loud, it’s like you want the others to hear” _ Geralt teased, conscious that Yennefer, Triss and the others were just down the hallway in the great hall. Ciri frowned with slight irritation at him as he chuckled, before gripping his face roughly and silencing him with a deep messy kiss, able to taste her lust on his tongue which only deepened the shade of crimson in her cheeks. They broke the kiss, Geralt’s manhood pressing eagerly against his trousers more so than before, which Ciri’s eyes were drawn to. She reached down, reaching up under his padded leather gambeson and unbuckling his trouser belt. Hid trousers fell around his ankles, followed by his boxers as his hard cock flopped out into the cold air of the workshop. 

Eager to feel carnal pleasure himself, he moved between Ciri’s spread legs and gripped her by the waist, eager to sheath his sword. Much to his surprise however, Ciri lifted her leg and placed the heel of her boot against his chest firmly, holding the tip of his cock tantalizingly close to her glistening dripping entrance. He scowled at her with frustration, made to take a few steps backwards as Ciri straightened her leg slowly, pushing him away. 

“ _ Such a greedy Witcher.” _ She teased. “ _ You’ll get what you want, but first, I get what  _ **_I_ ** _ want.” _ She remarked, climbing down off of the worktop and kneeling seductively at his feet. She tied her hair back properly, smirking smugly up at Geralt who looked down at her with growing impatience, his twitching cock just mere inches from her mouth. Satisfied that her hair was not going to get in the way, she tentatively placed her hands around the base of his cock, stroking them up and down his shaft slightly as she looked over her mentor’s member.

“ _ Hmm, no scars?” _ She teased, observing it was one of the only parts of his body that did not have the tell tale deformity of an injury long since healed. Geralt rolled his eyes with a sigh, as it always seemed to be the first comment a woman made upon spotting his cock. Before he could begin lecturing her on the monotony of such small talk however, she eagerly pushed her lips against the tip of his penis, kissing it gently. She let her lips linger there for a moment, letting go of his shaft with her hands as she slowly slipped her mouth over the head of his cock. Geralt gripped the workbench to help steady himself, a slight shudder of pleasure shooting up his spine and making his legs feel like jelly. 

He could feel her wet tongue moving slowly up and down his shaft as she pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. Her smokey green eyes were locked firmly on Geralt’s as her head bobbed back and forth along his cock, her lips steadily moving further and further down his shaft. Confident she could take it all, she pushed her head forward eagerly, pushing the length of his cock down into her throat. She closed one eye, the other watering slightly as she felt him enter her throat, Geralt grabbing her hair roughly from the pleasure of it. She slowly moved her head back once more, thick strands of saliva clinging to his shaft from her throat and dripping down onto the stone floor between them. As she gained confidence, as quick a learner as always, she was soon able to take Geralt into her throat without so much as wincing, keeping both emerald eyes open as she gazed up at her mentor. With her tongue touching his balls, his entire shaft extending into her throat, she felt his cock pulse slightly and Geralt’s body tense up.

Reluctant to leave a mess for others to stumble upon, or to have her armour stained by his seed, she held her head firmly against his waist and kept his cock deep inside of her throat as he came. His grip on her hair tightened and she was keenly aware of her throat filling up with a thick hot liquid, struggling to swallow it all down and not choke. After a moment or so, Geralt let go of her hair and she gratefully allowed his cock to leave her mouth, thankful for the opportunity to breathe. She frowned slightly, looking up at her mentor. Because he had shot his load so deep into her throat, she hadn’t got to taste his mess at all. Her gaze fell down his body to his slightly twitching cock, a few drips of come and precum lingering at his tip. Grinning, she leaned forward once more and ran her tongue from just under the head of his dick, all the way to the top, collecting the dripping mess that hung there. With a lustful ‘ **_mmmmh_ ** **’** she savoured the slightly salty taste of his lust, swallowing it down greedily with the rest of his load. Geralt panted slightly, not having received head that good in quite some time. 

Before Geralt could open his mouth to speak however, Ciri got to her feet. She slipped her panties back on properly so that they were covering her pussy once more, despite how visibly wet her inner thighs were. Grabbing him by the hand, she lead him out of the workshop, Geralt wearing nothing below the waist and Ciri wearing her soaked panties and high heeled boots. The pair snuck along the hallway, creeping silently past the great hall where Vesemir was regailing the others with that time he lay with a dragon. Ciri lead Geralt quickly up the stairs into her room, a large double bed sat in the middle of her various wardrobes, training dummies and weapon racks. 

Ciri smirked at him, using Aard to push him down onto the bed which caused him to grunt and instinctively clutch at his bruised side. Ciri had almost forgotten about his light injury with how nimbly he’d gotten to his knees to eat her out, and suspected he was just playing the injury up to try get pity points. 

“ _ Oh, did I hurt you poor Geralt? Was I too rough with the white wolf?”  _ Ciri teased, slowly undoing the drawstring of her leather underbust corset. Geralt lay there, putting his arms behind his head comfortably as he watched her begin to undress.

“ _ That depends, you going to kiss it better? Or just hurl another snowball at me.” _ He retorted back, a playful smile upon his scarred face. He watched in fascination at the tight corset fell to the floor, the cream cotton shirt beneath all that kept her modesty hidden. She played with the shirt slowly, toying with the Witcher, raising it slowly until the very bottom of her breasts were visible under the rising fabric. 

“ _ And If I do, you going to kiss me better too, like you did downstairs?” _ She teased, here eyes flicking suggestively down at her soaked panties. Geralt’s mouth hung open stupidly for a moment as he eyed the bottom of her soft breasts, before closing it and nodding in agreement.

Ciri smirked, pulling the cream shirt up over her body, her breasts bouncing free as the fabric moved over them. Though her pale breasts weren’t the biggest, they were perky and her nipples were hard already, whether that was from the pleasure or the cold night air, Geralt didn’t dare ask. Slowly and sensually, she hooked her fingers into her panties at either side of her hips, sliding them down slowly along her slender pale legs.

Ciri crawled slowly up onto the bed, her knees moving either side of Geralt as she straddled his waist, his hard cock held firmly between her thighs, rubbing against the slick black fabric of her underwear. Cautiously, she began by removing his gloves and bracers, playing with his fingers as she did so. Next she worked at unfastening his thick battle-scarred gambeson, lifting the heavy coat of arms off of him and dropping it onto the floor beside the bed. Next was the chainmail, which came off easy enough, except for a few complaints from Geralt as the cold metal brushed against his face as it was removed. Finally, there he lay, in a plain white cotton shirt, damp with sweat in places. She sensually moved her hands beneath the shirt, moving up along his stomach and gliding up to his chest. Lifting the fabric up so that she could see, she noticed nothing beyond a large reddish bruise and the litter of old battle scars that had always been there. Geralt pretended to wince as she removed the top properly, Ciri rolling her eyes at him, unimpressed by his half-assed acting.

“ _ I barely grazed you, since when was the butcher of Blaviken such a wimp?” _ She teased, leaning down and kissing his chest slightly. Geralt chuckled. 

“ _ I was hoping you’d be kissing me elsewhere” _ He remarked, his cock fully erect and squeezed tightly between her meaty pale thighs. Ciri rolled her eyes once more, clambering off of him, causing Geralt to fear that perhaps he’d gone too far. Ciri positioned herself so that she was facing the other way, placing her thighs either side of the Withcer’s face. Geralt looked up at her glistening lips hungrily, feeling her grasp his cock in her hands as she lowered herself onto his face. He quickly began lapping at her juicy pussy, drinking down every last drop of her sweet nectar as she began to bob her head up and down on his cock once more. 

The pair gave each other oral for several minutes, with Ciri thoroughly soaking the sheets below Geralt’s head as she climaxed repeatedly from his skillful tongue. She moaned out loudly and noisily, partially muffled by his thick shaft in her mouth as her body quivered from the pleasure once more. 

“ _ I can’t take m-much more” _ She panted, her legs feeling weak, unable to support herself on all fours for much longer. Geralt however, had yet to climax and was eager to use other parts of his students body to satisfy himself. He gently pushed her off of him, his face slick with her mess, and then pushed her down onto the bed next to him. He scooped her legs up and rested them against his shoulders, her pussy nicely spread by the positioning, her eyes wide as she stared up at her mentor. Her breasts rose and fell as she struggled to catch her breath, her heart fluttering in her chest at the anticipation of finally feeling Geralt inside of her. 

He wasted no time, pulling Ciri towards him, holding her wrists forcefully down much like he did atop the snow bank. Ciri bit her lip as she felt his thick cock begin to enter her, stretching out her tight hole despite it being drenched with her juices. She struggled to stifle her moans as she felt his thick hard member pushing up inside of her, threatening to collide with her cervix. Geralt’s grip on her wrists tightened as he began to thrust backwards and forwards into the white haired woman, her legs firmly on his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate deep inside of her. Though his movements started off slow and sensual, soon enough the entire bed frame was creaking and shifting as he pounded into her tight wet entrance over and over again.

As he continued to aggressively fuck the slender princess, he was forced to clamp one of his hands around her mouth, lest her loud pleasure fuelled screams alert the others as to their actions. Geralt was becoming frustrated by not being able to climax, after being made to come down in the workshop. He decided that perhaps a change of position would help to sufficiently stimulate him. He roughly handled her body with ease, flipping the drooling woman onto her front. He positioned her so that she was on her knees, head down and ass up, her mess hanging in strands from her pussy to her inner thighs. Geralt gripped her arms once more, holding them taut against her back and using them as leverage to fuck her even rougher than before. Thankfully, the mattress served to muffle the primal carnal moans and whimpers from the white haired woman as she was fucked relentlessly against the bed. 

She squrmed once more, a muffled “ **_Fuck_ ** ” as she came hard once more, her juices squirting against Geralt and onto the sheets below as he pulled on his arms hard, burying his cock as deep as he could inside of her, trying to will himself to come once more. After straining for a few moments, it was Geralt’s term to sigh a “ _ fuck”.  _ He pulled out of her, her pussy quivering and pulsing as it got used to not hosting his thick shaft. Ciri turned her head slightly, unsure as to why he had stopped as she certainly couldn’t feel his hot load inside of her yet. She raised an eyebrow at him and he gestured to his cock with frustration. 

“ _ Why don’t you try my ass?” _ She half asked, half pleaded, shaking her hips from side to side as she eagerly awaited the feeling of her mentor inside of her once more. Smirking slightly at his prodigies resourcefulness, he leaned down to prepare her ass. He began by licking and probing her tight ass with his tongue, causing Ciri to shiver and moan from the new curious sensation. After a few moments of eating her ass, he plunged two fingers without warning into her drenched pussy, thoroughly lubing his digits. Removing his tongue and leaning back, he pushed his fingers slowly against her tight hole, sliding slowly into her hot tight ass. Ciri gripped the sheets roughly, feeling herself as she was stretched out and warmed out. Several minutes later and Ciri was close to climaxing just from Geralt roughly fingering her tight ass. 

Satisfied that she was warmed up enough, he quickly got to her knees behind her once more, opting to grab a hold of her hair as opposed to her arms this time round. He guided his cock to her ass, now dripping with her pussy juices and gaped slightly from his rough fingering. He pressed his tip against her entrance and pushed forward. Slowly he felt his cock entering her ass, her tight hot walls clamping down on his member as he pushed deeper still, Ciri squirming and gripping the bed sheets below him. He made sure to take it slow, gripping her waist with his free hand and he slowly moved in and out of her, warming her up bit by bit, getting deeper into her ass inch by inch. 

Pulling her hair roughly, thrusting forward until her soft pale ass cheeks were pressed firmly against his waist, his cock bottomed out inside of her, the entirety of his thick shaft inside of her ass. She moaned sluttily, begging him to be harder, desperate to experience a proper ass fucking from her master’s thick cock. Worried about harming her, Geralt began thrusting all the way out and all the way inside of her slowly at first, ensuring she was stretched enough to take his powerful thrusts. His restraint did not last long however, with her intense noises of sexual pleasure spurring him on, her used her hair as an anchor point to roughly fuck her ass hard enough to have her ass clap against him with each thrust. Her tight ass squeezed his cock hard, milking his cock closer and closer to orgasm each time he pushed deep into her warm insides. 

Holding her roughly against himself, her head pulled upwards drooling from the corner of her mouth due to his grip on her hair, his cock twitched and pulsed inside her ass as he filled Ciri up with rope after rope of creamy ejaculate. Ciri breathed heavily, his thick shaft filling her up completely, a curious heavy warmth in her torso where Geralt had deposited his thick warm load. Now exhausted, the Witcher collapsed next to Ciri heavily, his chest rising and falling from overexertion. Ciri traced her fingertips along his chest, her mind a mess from so many continuous orgasms and the thrill of finally bedding her mentor.

“ _ That was… amazing” _ She commented, grinning at the handsome grizzled man beside her. He raised his eyebrows and grinned slightly, before falling back to an expression of deadpan exhaustion. 

“ _ So uh… do I need to keep this a secret from Yennefer? … and Triss?” _ She inquired, unsure of his relationship with the both of them, but definitley having heard one of them moan out presumably from a similarly rough fucking whilst staying in this castle. Geralt frowned, looking up at the cracked ceiling, hearing the laughter and festivities of the others from far off down the stairs. 

“ _ That would probably be for the best, yeah.” _ He admitted, reluctantly sitting up and beginning the laborious process of putting his armour and clothes (what little were up here and not still laying on the floor of the Workshop) on. 


End file.
